The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata, commercially referred to as a Hardy or Panicled Hydrangea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LC NO4’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hydrangea plants with uniform plant habit and attractive inflorescences.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2013 in Boskoop, The Netherlands, of Hydrangea paniculata ‘Bombshell’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,008, as the female, or seed, parent with Hydrangea paniculata ‘Silver Dollar’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands during the summer of 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.